Belts or belt segments which are used for lifting or pulling loads have been known for a long time. For this purpose, belts or belt segments can be used which have an open end on which the load to be lifted or to be pulled can be fastened. It is conventional here for the open end of the belt or belt segment to be guided as a loop around a part or part region of the load, such as, for example, a hook or the like.
Here, the loop is usually formed in such a way that the open end of the belt or belt segment is folded around the hook or the like, with the result that the open end bears on a part region of the belt or belt segment and the two regions are pressed onto one another there by clamping. This produces a frictional connection.
A disadvantage here is that, in very many applications, the belt or the belt segment is guided through a closed opening and only thereafter can the loop be formed. In these cases, the production of the clamping connection, which must be able to securely bear or pull the load, has to be carried out under, in some cases, very tight and poorly accessible conditions. This makes mounting more difficult and more expensive and increases the risk of an improperly executed clamping connection.
For example, belts of this kind can be used for lifting elevators. In that case, the loop has to be formed by producing the clamping connection, for example, inside the elevator shaft and setting up therein the corresponding assembly apparatus, which is intended in particular to produce the clamping. This makes assembly considerably more difficult.